Letters
by Venus Winchester
Summary: Sophia as left the BAU to start her new life at NCIS. Its Christmas and what better way to wish her BAU family a Merry Christmas then though an email. Please review *Redone*


**Author Note: **

I do not own any of the Criminal minds or NCIS characters. I do own the character Sophia Summers. This is my first time writing a crossover story, I got this idea from Power Ranger Samurai the Christmas episode.

**NCIS Headquarters**

Sophia was sitting at her desk, around her Tony was at Ziva desk "come on Ziva what are your plans for Christmas" Ziva looked at Tony and glared "

I told you Tony I am going to stay here for Christmas. Sophia having a Christmas party remember she invited the team." Tony shook his head and

before he could say anything Gibbs came from behind him and head slapped him. Sophia watched it and smiled she then looked at her computer and noticed

she got an email from JJ

_Hey Sophia_

_Just emailing you to let you know that we all arrived safely back at home, Derek as a bruise from where the unsub shot him but the doctor said he will be fine. _

_Henry is so happy its Christmas time and Rossi is planning a Christmas dinner for the team it was Hotch's idea to have the team closer, Hotch will bring __this sister-in-law and I will be bringing Will. We all miss you but I think Spence misses you the most you guys are so close, though after everything you been though its easy to understand.__  
_

_Hope you have a Merry Christmas_

_JJ_

Sophia looked up from her computer to see Abby now stand in front of Gibbs desk "come on Gibbs it will be alot of fun, please say you will come too." Gibbs looked at her gave her a small smile, "alright Abby you win I will come to the party." Abby got even more happy that she was able to make Gibbs come to the Christmas party, she had guessed his other plan was be in his basement drinking and making another boat.

Sophia gave a quiet laugh then looked back at her screen she then clicked the reply button

_Hey JJ_

_I am so glad to hear that your case finished with out anyone in the team getting killed, I am also glad to hear that Morgan will be ok. Please tell him be more careful he knows you can't let Spencer kick down the door the door would never open then you guys would have a problem.  
_

_Everything is going great here I am having a Christmas party at my place for the team, this first few month have been hard but everyone been every welcoming, including Gibbs. I made two new best friends named Abby and Ziva, when I first arrived it took Ziva sometime to warm up to me and even longer for Abby to trust me.  
_

_Though Ziva tells me it took her sometime to gain Abby's trust and when that happened we became the best of friends. Now every Saturday night we get together and have fun. Abby trying to get me to get a tattoo but i told her no way, she kind of reminds me of Garcia every protective of her family and doesn't welcome newcomers easily.  
_

_Tony loves to talk about movie and the first day I arrived he tried to hit on me, don't tell Morgan I said this but he minds me of Morgan he's always hitting on petty woman. If Tony goes to far Gibbs head slaps him for hitting on woman or talking about movies too much. Once he get over hitting on you he's a really cool guy and I have learned little from him we are even playing a movie night on new years eve.  
_

_Then there is Tim, he gets picked on a lot by Tony but he's a really nice guy and very good at computers. Maybe I should try to hooking Tim up with someone for a date. Tim as written books he let me borrow one of them and I have to say it is really good. I think its something Reid might like I have to see if I can buy on for him, Tim is a really sweet guy and he's not as tough as Tony but he was this smarts and that really helps the team.  
_

_Gibbs is the boss he like Hotch and Rossi all in one, he doesn't smile alot but he watches out for us when we are out on the field. I got told that he lost his wife and daughter many years ago, its sad but he alot like a father figure here and he fights hard if any of us are in danger. Not that I get in any trouble but he is a good man and he builds boats as well.  
_

_Ducky__ is an interesting guy he talks to the dead body, he as a helper named Jimmy who got married. They are a great team and they care for us just like Gibbs does, Ducky is nice and helped me right away while the others it took time. Please don't worry JJ I am perfectly fine and enjoying like at NCIS.  
_

_I forgot to tell you after I moved here I met a guy named Mike, he's nice and kind and he cooks. We will be getting married after new years I wish that you guys would come but I know that you will be busy with cases and they are more important than me getting married.  
_

Everyone gets their coats on and walk to the elevator Gibbs stops at the end of the bullpen and turns back and looked at Sophia then says "come on Summers we haven't got all day." Sophia nodded her head and looked back at her screen.

_Well I have to go, everyone is waiting for me. I hope to hear from you and rest of the team really soon, until then stay safe and have a merry Christmas I love you guys and please make sure you pass that along to everyone._

_Love  
_

_Sophia Summers  
_

Sophia hit the send button and when she knew it sent she shut off her computer and ran to the elevator with her coat in her hand, the door dings and once its closed Sophia computer screen comes on with the words Merry Christmas in read and green letters appears.

**BAU Jet**

JJ had her lap top on the table in front of her Hotch was sitting a crossed from her while the rest of the team sleep. She looked at her computer and noticed that there is a new email she opened it and a big smile came to her face, Hotch looked at her and said "I guess what you just got was really good to make you smile like that."

JJ moved to the seat beside him and opened the message as he read he nodded his head, then she opened the picture that Sophia added to the message. They saw it was a picture of Sophia with the NCIS team and she was smile, looking at the picture she knew that Sophia was happy and Hotch smiled and looked at JJ and said "Well she is happy and by the looks of it starting a new life. I am glad that she's been accepted by everyone in the team." JJ nodded her head "your right Hotch, maybe we could go see her one day when we don't have a case."

Hotch looked at her and said "that sounds like a nice idea, let's get some sleep." JJ turned off her laptop and went back to where she was sitting as she looked out the window she smiled to herself, she was so happy to know Sophia was safe and hopefully wouldn't get no more nightmares. Slowly she and Hotch fell asleep.

The Christmas party was a big success everyone had a great time and though the house of Sophia summers laughter would be heard from outside. Rossi Christmas party also went wonderfully and both parties brought each of the team members closer together.

**THE END**

**_I hope you enjoyed the story, I like to wish everyone a merry Christmas. Please review and tell me what you thought about it. _  
**


End file.
